


Dainty Claws

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, Kitten!Kyu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun seems to be very attached to one particular form, something that amuses and confuses Donghae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dainty Claws

**Author's Note:**

> A spinoff from [ Capture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2300228)

 

 

 

 

You know, sometimes the stress of life just makes you want to explode, right?

 

Well, for Kyuhyun, that happens. Literally.

 

As he grouses over his current form, shaking to make himself feel more comfortable in his new body, Donghae peeks his head around the corner of their room, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

 

Which promptly disappears when he sees Kyuhyun on the floor. “I thought I felt your energy,” Donghae says, scoffing slightly as Kyuhyun sulks on the floor. “You know you need to shift regularly, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun keeps quiet, waiting for the energy in the room to die down a little as his bond-mate comes over to him, crouching to stroke his head.

 

“Don’t be a sulky kitten,” Donghae teases, petting him. “Kittens are too innocent to sulk.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him at the comment.

 

Donghae grins down at him, petting him one last time. “I’m heading out; Siwon wants me to check out the property line that those wild boars destroyed the other night.”

 

Kyuhyun immediately latches his claws into the smooth pant leg of Donghae’s uniform.

 

Donghae gives him an amused grin. “I like it when you’re in forms that result in you being unable to speak.”

 

Kyuhyun meows loudly, claws digging in deeper, head rising pointedly in attention.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes, picks him up (much to Kyuhyun’s satisfaction) and kisses the top of his head, nose snuggling him as Kyuhyun purrs, rubbing back.

 

“Take things easier, Hyun,” Donghae comments as he tries to pry Kyuhyun off his uniform. “You can’t keep stress-shifting.”

 

Kyuhyun paws at his face, meowing.

 

Donghae doesn’t cave to his attempt of being endearing and plonks him onto their bed. “I’ll see you later,” he calls as Kyuhyun yowls at the male abruptly dumping him onto the bed.

 

Huffing, Kyuhyun gingerly makes his way off the bed, jumping onto the floor and wondering if maybe he should take a break for today.

 

They had been given just two months to find any evidence of mixed bonding between humans and aliens, so far, they were only into week three, but Kyuhyun was stressing out big time because he knows, _he can feel it_ , that there is something out there, waiting for them to find them.

 

His team had returned from Solar, plus his good friend Changmin who is a brilliant hacker, so that they could stabilise their zone they’re living in, and to begin work of tracing and tracking anything unusual in the other alien species.

 

So far, they have found one possible location on a fairly distant shell planet, but they didn’t want to head for it just yet when Hyukjae and Changmin were working together at finding the human explorers the two humans have past run-ins with.

 

So far, the explorers were playing too well in hide and seek.

 

Walking into the main living space of the home he shares with his beloved bond-mate, Kyuhyun wonders if maybe he should show how destructive kittens can be.

 

As he feels the energy around him die down a little, meaning his stress levels were lowering, Kyuhyun meows in complaint, bored and dreading heading back to his work station in fear of hearing more dead ends.

 

Deciding that taking the morning off won’t make a difference, Kyuhyun almost turns back to get some much needed rest when he gets an idea.

 

Donghae and Siwon, plus a few other guards Heechul had sent over, were working on keeping their colony safe from the persistent wildlife wanting to know what was going on and basically being a nuisance that they couldn’t afford to deal with daily.

 

Donghae had mentioned he was enjoying being in the forest, finding it soothing compared to the compact life he’s lived in space, and Kyuhyun had made a note to treat him more often outside, to show him just how far Earth (well, his zones anyway) has come.

 

And since he was taking a break from work this morning, Kyuhyun could follow through with his idea.

 

Shifting quickly so that he’s back into his normal form, Kyuhyun yanks the front door open, and silently makes his way to where he knows Siwon and Donghae meet when they do patrol work.

 

Seeing them head out just as he arrives, Kyuhyun shifts yet again, tummy fluttering with excitement, and follows them too.

 

 

 

 

“How are you settling?” Siwon asks as they battle the overgrowth of the forest, being careful not to disturb too much in their wake.

 

“With being outside?” Donghae asks, confused.

 

“I meant with Kyuhyun, but that too. It’s been over a month now since you guys Bonded.”

 

Donghae’s skin burns, causing him to swallow as he pushes harder through the forest. “No change.”

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Siwon scoffs. “I know plenty of Bonded males, and they always claim different.”

 

Donghae wipes at his forehead, sweating a little. “I don’t know what you’re hoping for but you’re forgetting I’m just a human, not a _Variatore_.”

 

“Which is why I’m even more curious,” Siwon says, grinning.

 

Donghae shakes his head and moves slightly further ahead. “I’ll take the left, I’ll meet you back at the B point!” he shouts, gloved hands battling with the stubborn shrubs in the way.

 

Siwon calls out a confirmation and they head off in their separate directions to check the property line of their little base of operations here.

 

Donghae was hoping to just find the wires they had used to warn off the wildlife to be slightly damaged, any more and he’ll have to redo the fencing, which would take hours and labour he’s only just starting to get used to again after being cooped up for months in space and then when he was taken prisoner by the _Variatores_.

 

They couldn’t really afford to waste time doing this, but it needed to be done for their protection, just because Kyuhyun’s team had managed to make this zone habitable again, it doesn’t mean all the wildlife outside the zone was clear, they could easily infect them with something, Donghae and Hyukjae especially.

 

After a while, Donghae approaches the area of the fencing and breathes out a relieved sound at only seeing minor damage.

 

“Shouldn’t take long,” he says to himself, shifting the bag over his back as he moves closer, inspecting it.

 

Hearing the forest rustle behind him, Donghae ignores it, drags the heavy bag over his shoulder and onto the floor, and begins to work.

 

As he works, the forest seems to try and converse with him, and Donghae finds it oddly soothing instead of alarming. He has always wanted to be in a real forest, nothing like the artificial ones you get on some of the zones in space, but real live forests that smell of life.

 

Wiping his head on the arm of his sleeve, Donghae rolls his shoulders as he finishes part of the fencing, his gloved hands manipulating the wire a bit more.

 

When he hears a sharp crack, the sounds of the forest floor being trodden through, Donghae stills, ears sharpening to pick up the sound of the approach.

 

Hearing the soft and careful sound of something moving, Donghae slowly reaches for the knife he has strapped to his thigh, since he no longer carries his firearms, he still carries his knife. Tracking the sound as he slowly loosens it from its hold, Donghae’s grip on it is familiar as he pretends to focus on his work, rather than the closing presence coming from his right.

 

When it stops, Donghae makes sure the knife is hidden by his thigh as he moves to the right, shuffling in his crouch as he keeps the act up.

 

He needs to hear the size of it to determine if it was a threat or not, and in order to do that, he needs to entice it a little more.

 

Keeping the knife hidden, Donghae moans and stretches, using that as a chance to quickly scour the area for sign of something different.

 

Seeing and hearing nothing, Donghae’s guard rises even more, tension filling his shoulders as he slowly stands, knife still hidden against him.

 

It’s then he catches sight of something past the fencing, something that instantly distracts him as he squints to look at it.

 

Donghae watches as the deer eyes him, cautious.

 

“Poor thing,” Donghae whispers, absently shaking his leg at feeling a bug or something crawl over the material of his uniform.

 

When both of them are done studying each other, Donghae realises that if a threat had been present, it would have attacked him during his distraction. Turning around to check the area properly, Donghae only moves to put his knife away once he’s certain of his thought.

 

Glancing down to fasten the knife securely to his body again, Donghae stills, eyes locked on his hand.

 

Slowly, he raises his hand, holding the knife into the light of the sun.

 

The huge spider watches him, content on the back of his hand.

 

Donghae squints at it, something tugging at him. “Kyuhyun?”

 

The spider doesn’t react to his bond-mate’s name, and Donghae squints harder, certain the feeling he’s sensing is what he feels every time he is near Kyuhyun’s energy, but since it’s a bug, he couldn’t really tell.

 

Donghae jolts his hand a little, the spider clings on. “This is cheating if this is you,” he warns the spider. “You know I can’t sense you as good as you can sense me, especially when you’re in tiny forms.”

 

The spider remains still, not even reacting to his voice.

 

Donghae starts to doubt himself by the second, and even though he isn’t afraid of bugs, having a huge spider just watch you is creepy. “You better not be poisonous, my mate will have a fit if I get poisoned.”

 

His baiting works, the spider twitches.

 

Donghae continues, knowing Kyuhyun likes it whenever he refers him as what they are. “He would probably search the entire forest for you and squish you, because that’s what bond-mates do, they protect their mate.”

 

The spider shudders a little, shifting slightly, and Donghae feels a slight burn of heat over the back of his hand.

 

Donghae sighs loudly, almost dramatically. “I have work to do, so,” he goes to lower his hand, to drop the spider off him, and lets out a surprised shout as the spider launches itself at his face.

 

Falling back against the fence, Donghae tries to find the spider, frantically feeling all over himself.

 

After feeling all over and not finding it, Donghae pushes away from the fencing, glaring around him. “Kyuhyun, show yourself, that wasn’t funny!”

 

“Oh come on, yes it was.”

 

Donghae whirls around, pinpointing the sound of the male’s voice. “Where are you?”

 

“Find me, you’re the officer.”

 

Donghae grits his teeth, heading in the direction he thinks Kyuhyun’s voice is coming from.

 

“You need better training,” Kyuhyun sniggers, voice behind him.

 

Donghae whirls around, seeing nothing. “Is this because I dumped you on the bed?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes, unable to stop the ridiculous smile as he carefully searches. “You don’t seem to mind any other time.”

 

A burst of heat comes from his left, signalling Kyuhyun’s location as a wave of energy comes off the _Variatore_. “Kittens are fragile,” Kyuhyun’s low voice comes out, but Donghae knows the heat and wave isn’t from anger, but from desire.

 

Donghae steels his spine, already feeling the effects of it on his body. “So is my heart, you could have given me a heart attack with fright at jumping at my face.”

 

Donghae waits for the male’s quick retort, and frowns when he doesn’t get one. “Hyun?”

 

As the heat and energy dies down, Donghae calls out again, only to hear silence.

 

Donghae doesn’t move for a few minutes, waiting.

 

When it becomes clear the male has gone or is currently in a different form, Donghae quickly packs his things, fastens his knife back to his thigh, and shrugs the bag over his back again, stomach fluttering with a nervous anticipation as he constantly listens out for any sign of Kyuhyun.

 

As he moves to leave the area, to head at the meeting point with Siwon and the others, Donghae keeps looking for Kyuhyun, trying to figure out if the male was playing a game or if he had truly just left him.

 

Donghae stiffens, hearing the sound of something approaching again.

 

As he quietens his breathing, he tracks the sound, turning his body slightly as he keeps track of it the closer it gets.

 

Kyuhyun had been almost silent last time, but this time it was louder, less careful.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t do loud.

 

Donghae grabbed his knife, loosening it easily as a low growl slips from the trees.

 

Donghae’s eyes widen, breathing coming quick at seeing the black mass edge closer through the trees.

 

All he has is his knife, not like last time when he last encountered a wild animal, he had his rifle then.

 

Donghae slowly and silently tries to back away, feels a tree stop him.

 

Donghae stares as the black canine watches him, its eyes a bright red with one a milky colour, its muzzle revealing rotted teeth.

 

Donghae knows the sight of a deranged or potentially infected animal when he sees one, and right now he’s looking pretty tasty for it.

 

Donghae really wishes he had his rifle now.

 

Hoping the milky eye meant it was blind in that one, meaning it gave Donghae a chance, he readies himself for a quick and fast sprint back to base where _Variatore_ guards can use their own ways of defence.

 

When the canine makes another sound of interest, Donghae runs.

 

As he uses the trees to his advantage to delay the animal in its pursuit to eat him, Donghae quickly realises he’s lost his bearings in the forest.

 

Trying to look for the markers they had set up in case of situations like this, Donghae is suddenly knocked flying from the side and he almost smacks his head off a pile of moss covered stones as the deadweight on him covers him, snarling.

 

“Can’t breathe,” he wheezes out as Kyuhyun pins him, the _Variatore’s_ energy unmistakable in this form, and as he peeks over his shoulder to see the familiar black coat of Kyuhyun’s panther form, Donghae feels relief as the _Variatore_ warns off the canine prowling near them, watching them, growling at having its chase caught by something other than itself.

 

When the canine doesn’t budge, Donghae hisses as Kyuhyun presses down on him more, an enraged sound leaving the panther.

 

The canine suddenly shuts up, and Donghae peeks to see the canine watching Kyuhyun, it being oddly calm consider its behaviour a few seconds ago.

 

When the canine moves to leave, Kyuhyun shifting slightly off him, Donghae sucks in a comfortable lungful of air.

 

Donghae rolls onto his side, watches as Kyuhyun follows after the silent canine, and understands the _Variatore_ must be controlling it. Donghae only knows it’s a minor power that some have, so the fact Kyuhyun can use it well says something about the young _Variatore_.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t go far, and he runs back to Donghae within a blink of an eye, surprising him by the speed.

 

Donghae fends off the _Variatore’s_ attempts to nuzzle him, chuffing in concern and Donghae finally taps Kyuhyun’s nose for him to stop it. “This is your fault,” he states, and Kyuhyun’s form shrinks in guilt, whining.

 

Donghae pushes the panther aside so he can get up, hissing from his abrupt fall.

 

Kyuhyun rubs against his leg, still whining.

 

Donghae tries really hard not to cave, but he needs Kyuhyun to understand that games like this are safe on base, not in the forest.

 

So he ignores him on the trek back to the meeting point with Siwon, with Kyuhyun following him like a shadow.

 

The _Variatores_ all raise an eyebrow when they catch sight of Kyuhyun lurking behind Donghae’s dirty body.

 

“It’s not even what you think,” Donghae growls out, and Kyuhyun whines louder, being able to pick up on his emotions easily.

 

Siwon doesn’t say anything to him, but in _Ventos_ \- the language _Variatores_ use, he says something to Kyuhyun who makes an annoyed sound.

 

When Donghae turns around, he sees Kyuhyun gone.

 

“So, now that he’s gone...” Siwon starts, grinning.

 

Donghae shoves a hand in the _Variatore’s_ face as he passes him.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun wondered if he moped any harder he’ll become one with the floor.

 

It was a stupid idea.

 

Whining, he buried his head, wanting to just erase this morning from existence.

 

He got his bond-mate almost killed by a deranged animal.

 

Kyuhyun has made sure said animal is no longer living, the poor thing was half blind and infected from something outside of Kyuhyun’s zone, he didn’t want it anywhere near Donghae or his colony.

 

Kyuhyun had cornered Hyukjae earlier and had told him that when Donghae comes back, for them both to have a Charge Bath, to double up their immunity. The human hadn’t questioned it, used to it since humans are a lot weaker in terms of their immune system, whereas Variatore’s have a strong immune system.

 

So he was just waiting for Donghae to return, having done nothing but be distracted all day from guilt and self-loathing, that he sent himself home before Seohyun could do it.

 

Hearing the door open, signalling his bond-mate’s return, Kyuhyun buried himself further, hiding.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Donghae calls out from the living area, his footsteps heading closer to their room.

 

Kyuhyun’s traitorous body sends out a small pulse of energy, a normal reaction of having his bond-mate back home and near again.

 

Donghae picks up on it and heads into their room, frowning. “Haven’t we played hide and seek enough today?”

 

Kyuhyun meows from where he’s hiding in the pillows on their bed.

 

He feels Donghae get on the bed and gently moves aside the pillows to find Kyuhyun curled up in a ball of guilt, his ears flat to his head.

 

“Have you been like this all afternoon?” Donghae asks softly.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, not even looking up at his bond-mate.

 

Donghae sighs and picks him up, causing him to meow in argument, squirming.

 

Donghae taps his head for him to behave. “Look, what happened has happened, no point going over it again.”

 

Kyuhyun looks up at him, meows softly.

 

“I can’t speak cat,” Donghae says, smiling. “I was mad, yeah, but we’re still learning, and now we know not to play games like that in the forest.”

 

Kyuhyun nods in agreement, rubbing against Donghae’s chest as the male holds him, able to hear his heartbeat.

 

“How come you keep shifting into a kitten?” Donghae asks, curious as he strokes him.

 

Kyuhyun tries to shrug, ends up shuddering instead and meowing because of it.

 

Donghae practically melts, cooing. “You’re adorable, now I know why, being a kitten makes you seem even more irresistible and cute; it makes you immune from trouble.”

 

Kyuhyun begins to climb Donghae’s top, ignoring his bond-mate’s complaints of his nails so he can purr against the male’s neck, rubbing his head against the male’s soft skin.

 

“I’m not even a cat person, you’re making me into a cat person,” Donghae whines, trying to pry Kyuhyun off his top, causing it to cling to him as Kyuhyun refuses to move.

 

Kyuhyun shifts, surprising his bond-mate as he suddenly has a lapful of Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m trying to make you forgive me,” Kyuhyun says as he wraps his arms around Donghae’s neck as Donghae blinks, still not used to how fast his shifts are and that he still can’t track them due to his human vision.

 

“I forgave you the second you came to my rescue,” Donghae says, bemused. “Like I said, we’re still learning about this Bonding stuff, we just need to apply that to our surroundings.”

 

“But I like the idea of being with you,” Kyuhyun says, curling a lock of Donghae’s hair around his finger. “Like I was today.”

 

“Sort of creepy,” Donghae says, tone only half playful as he shifts Kyuhyun so he’s sitting more comfortable. “I don’t want a spider lurking on my shoulder all day.”

 

“Doesn’t have to be a spider...” Kyuhyun says, sulkily.

 

Donghae nuzzles him with his nose, cheering him up immediately. “We don’t have long, remember, we need to spend as much as we can finding these explorers.”

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun sighs, the ever presence pressure of their time limit and the war between their races never leaving him. “I just miss you.”

 

“It’ll get easier, you said so yourself,” Donghae reminds him of their chat not that long ago about how Kyuhyun will go through moments of just wanting Donghae to himself.

 

“You’re my bond-mate though, and we’re still in our honeymoon phase,” Kyuhyun pouts, causing Donghae to smile, amused.

 

“But we’re also responsible adults who are trying to save thousands.”

 

“Should’ve waited till after the honeymoon period,” Kyuhyun says sourly, causing Donghae to laugh.

 

“These little moods are amusing to watch,” Donghae says, ignoring the rise in temperature around them as his skin tingles as Kyuhyun’s body begins to charge with energy.

 

“Lucky,” Kyuhyun grumbles out. “I still have months to go.”

 

“Being a _Variatore_ must suck,” Donghae teases him. “Being hopelessly attracted all the time to your bond-mate, sounds like a killer.”

 

Kyuhyun pinches him, “I’ll stay as a spider if you keep on going.”

 

Donghae kisses him, barely holding back a laugh.

 

Kyuhyun accepts the kiss, smacking him lightly on the back for good measure.

 

As the heat around them continues to rise, Kyuhyun smirks when Donghae starts to respond to it more, moaning softly as Kyuhyun touches him gently, running his hands up his spine, the touch innocent but only causing Donghae to want him more.

 

Kyuhyun denies him a little longer, wanting his bond-mate to feel what he has to feel on a near daily basis around him, and only gives in when the heat starts to affect him more, causing him to become charged with energy as his desire for his bond-mate grows.

 

Pushing Donghae back to lie down, Kyuhyun follows him, keeping the needy kiss going as they both touch each other, becoming lost to each other all over again.

 

 

 

 

Whilst Donghae sleeps, tired from their antics, Kyuhyun stares down at the strap that holds his bond-mate’s knife on his uniform.

 

Unsheathing his claws, Kyuhyun angles his little body, tail twitching with mischief, and begins.

 

Carefully, Kyuhyun writes in Korean his and Donghae’s name on the long strap, carving it into the material.

 

Stepping back, Kyuhyun meows with pride at his handiwork.

 

Now, what should he mark next?

 

 

 

 


End file.
